Jurassic Park: The RH Project
by aryn-vernier
Summary: What if, dinosaurs wern't the only thing InGen did created? An AWOL scientist, a deadly secret, and more raptors than you can shake a stick at.
1. Introduction

Isla Nublar, Jurassic Park: John Hammond's attempt at civilizing the prehistoric world; destroyed by the government. Isla Sorna, Site B: the breeding ground of the dinosaurs. It was a mess. The chair holders had lost faith, and the company was in ruins. They wanted the island destroyed and the dinosaurs to be exterminated. Hammond refused however, saying that there was still a chance. What the chair holders didn't realize was that there was something of importance on the island to Hammond, but there was also something that shouldn't exist on the island. The dinosaurs, by all means shouldn't exist, but this…This _thing _that had been created was unnatural to the highest degree.

It was one man's attempt to play God.

The doctor succeeded, in a sense. His creation was intelligent; it could think and plan ahead. It was more advanced than the dinosaurs; it was faster, stronger, and more deadly. However, the worst possible scenario happened: it escaped the laboratory, and it was free. Weeks later, reports of a strange creature on the island started appearing on the news, along with amateur films and photographs. Some said it was a human, some said it was a dinosaur, the chair holders decided that it had to be a humanoid dinosaur, created by the AWOL scientist. They sent small groups of military in to exterminate it. The reports that came back were…Unsettling. Very few of the soldiers came back. Most were simply killed by an unknown creature. A tape was recovered; on it were the last few minutes of the Delta team.

_ A small clock flashed in the upper left hand side of the screen; judging from the time, it was probably about mid-day. There were about six men in front of the person, so it was safe to assume that the man recording the tape was either in the middle or in the back of the group. The birds and insects that had been almost deafening suddenly ceased. The camera stopped in it's bouncing as the leader signaled for the group to stop. The one with the camera suddenly let out a strangled gurgle then fell to the jungle floor. There was a mild bit of static as the camera hit the jungle floor, but it quickly cleared. Then chaos erupted, and the camera captured it all._

"_Kill the fucker!" One man yelled as the rest of the team-opened fire into the treetops. It was impossible to see thanks to the smoke from the guns. One by one, they fell, an unseen menace picking them off. Yells filled the clearing along with curses and screams. Then there was the dreaded clicking sound of an empty rifle. The smoke slowly settled revealing the team leader as the only one standing._

_ The clearing was ripped to shreds from the bullets. Then the attacked revealed itself. It dropped down from the treetops, landing in front of the man. The creature was about seven feet tall and it vaguely resembled a humanoid Velociraptor. The base coloration was a dark brown, with dark green stripes._

"_Jesus Christ…" The man cursed softly, before bending over in pain as the beast sliced his stomach open. Entrails spilled onto the jungle floor, he barely managed to look up in time to see the creature deliver a second blow to his neck. The leader quickly crumpled. Then the tape went to static._

While the chair holders sat back and pondered, Hammond sent his own group in. Not to kill, or to destroy, but to recover. Hammond was anxious, until he received a short message: There was a survivor.


	2. In The Beginning

**Do expect the chapters to go through fine tuning/get edited. When I finally finish the story, it'd probably be best to read it entirely over.**

Tinksy: Ah, thank you, thank you. This has been rolling around in my head for a while and yes, I do indeed plan to continue it.

* * *

July 2002

It was supposed to be a peaceful vacation, the whole family going down to Porto Rico for the summer. The pilot was a middle-aged man, quite gruff and rarely spoke. The Vernier family was from Los Angeles. The father was a wealthy businessman; he sold priceless artifacts, and made quite a lot of money doing it. The mother was a housewife; she was the girl next-door type. She flirted with any man that came her way. Their adopted daughter was quiet and almost shy at times.

The flight was halfway over, much to Davis' relief. Mike, the pilot, glanced towards an island that was up ahead. The flight plan was taking them over Isla Sorna. He honestly didn't believe the stories about the dinosaurs on it; he thought it was a bunch of bullshit. Chuckling to himself, he turned on the com.

"If ya'll look to the right of the plane, we'll be passing over the fabled Isla Sorna, home to dinosaurs of all kinds." He flipped off the com and chuckled again. The plane was so small that he really only needed to turn around and yell into the back. He was still chuckling when the plane gave a small buck.

"Easy girl, no need to get excited." He said as he gave the plane an affectionate pat. Then the plane bucked again, this time harder. He rolled his eyes at a small high-pitched yelp from the passenger area. He turned and yelled behind him.

"It's just some turbulence ya'll, but on yer seatbelts. We'll be through it shortly." With a yawn, Mike flicked a few switches, but the turbulence only got worse. Then one of the engines stalled. He scowled and tried to restart it. The engine sputtered to life for a few seconds and then died again.

"Jesus fucking Christ on a pogo stick!" He bellowed out. Then he muttered to himself, "Should have gotten that engine serviced." He glanced down at the island, wad that a runway? Sure enough it was!

"Praise God." He muttered as he circled the plane around. The plane was barely limping along with its remaining engine, and that one was threatening to go out as well. This was going to be a bumpy landing. Carefully, he coaxed the plane down.

"Come on baby, do it for daddy..." He whispered to the plane. While the pilot was having a religious revival in the cockpit, the family was trying to stay calm. Davis was clutching the armrests of his seat, his normal tanned complexion replaced with a sickly gray color. Marie was hold Aryn close to her, and for once, the red haired girl wasn't complaining. The touch down was rough and bumpy, but they made it. The plane came to a stop and the pilot sighed and then resumed his curses. He stopped long enough to try and get a mayday out, but he froze in mid sentence.

"The…Hell…?" He whispered to himself as a roar echoed from the surrounding jungle. Nothing could make that loud of a roar. Did this mean that the dinosaurs were real? He narrowed his eyes and his marines training took over. He flung the belt off and marched into the back of the plane.

"Everyone, git out! Now!" He barked out, mildly surprised that the three people scrambled to do as told, "Forget your luggage. Out! Now!" Mike snarled at Marie who instantly dropped the bag she had been holding. The four hustled out of the plane and sprinted for the tree line.

There was whistles and chirps nearby, nervously, Aryn climbed a tree and headed up. Marie was next, unfortunately for everyone still on the ground, a pack of raptors attacked. Davis was the first one to go down, Marie was next. Mike went down fighting; he took down one of the raptors with a flare gun. Aryn was the only one left.

There's something about watching a person's loved ones die in front of them that changes a person. Either they are unable to cope and simply shut down, or they become cold and callous. The young girl that survived changed that day. No longer was she a frightened child.

She was a survivor.

Present Day; Isla Sorna

The wet season on Isla Sorna had just ended, much to the red head's delight. Nothing was more miserable than trekking through the rain to find food. Food was especially scarce when all the damned dinosaurs ate it. It was the early morning hours and the dinosaurs had already done their shift change. Yawning softly, the red head was pleased to learn that she had survived another night.

Quietly, she climbed down from the tree she had been in and walked to the nearby stream. How long had she been on this island? It seemed like decades. For all she knew it could only have been a few months. Somehow, she doubted that. One day merged into another, each day was a struggle to survive. Somehow though, she had managed to stay alive.

Her clothes, once high dollar clothing, was now tattered. A slight grin formed on her face as she thought about her adoptive parents. She was her adoptive mother's personal dress up toy. Ugh. Warily, she looked around as she crouched down to get a drink, but then she paused. Helicopters? Again? She quickly got her drink and headed towards and old tree that served as her look out point. Quickly, she climbed it and perched on a limb, frowning as she watched the 'choppers circling.

What were they doing…?


End file.
